The present invention concerns needle construction for use in the formation of decorative handmade lace known as tatting which heretofore has been accomplished with a small hand held shuttle.
The present needle construction enables tatting of doilies, edgings, trims and daisies at a more rapid pace without the use of a shuttle and without the dexterity required for shuttle use.
The shuttle heretofore used in the formation of tatting requires thread or yarn to be wound thereon periodically. Considerable time is saved by use of the present needle which utilizes thread, or yarn, directly from a spool or ball.
The existing practice of using a shuttle requires considerable experience before tatting may be produced at a rapid rate.